godwynlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent De Graf
Vincent De Graf was born on one of the emperor’s black ships that had become lost in the warp. No one quite knows what caused the ship to become stuck in the warp for so long. The guardians of the ship full of psykers were killed by the multitudes of the demons that poured through into the ship the second the Geller field died. The only real safe places in the ship were where the untouchables were kept in their cells. Pressed to the emperor’s cause before their loyalties were tested most joined in the wanton killing that had seized the ship. Some however ran and hid. Vincent’s mother was one such person. Vincent was safe guarded by the few psykers that banded together realizing that it could help hide them in the warp from the hunting horrors on the ship and give them some limited protection, at the cost of the more intelligent hunters realizing that the dead spots in the ship held surviving members of the crew. As Vincent grew older he learned that his gift of being an untouchable was both a gift and a curse. He used it as he could to stay alive, his mother long dead, it was around the time of his 20th year that the ship finally reemerged from the warp. The ship drifted for a few months before being boarded by another ship that had stumbled across it. The ship belonged to the inquisition, the inquisitor and his party boarded the ship to find out what it was doing out here so damaged. They came under attack from the few rogue psykers still running about, not expecting to see anyone alive they were caught off guard and were fighting a losing battle as the inquisitor only had his navigator and astropath as defense against the horrors that were being unleashed upon them. Vincent had come to see who these new people were and in doing so saved the inquisitor and his retinue by bringing his dampening effect. With his assistance they were able to dispatch the rest of the psykers. The inquisitor took him to his ship to try and get answers but none were forthcoming as Vincent didn’t know much, he told the inquisitor what he knew, that he was what the guardians of the ship called an “untouchable”, that the ship was lost in the warp for an extended time and that other then very few isolationist groups no one else survived. The inquisitor decided to take Vincent with him, and after much trial and error with some of the technology from the black ship was able to build the first collar he’d wear to dampen his untouchable status. It worked well enough for them to jump back to the warp to return to the inquisitor’s base of operations. On the trip Vincent learned that Cirik was the inquisitors name and that he was an agent of the golden throne. He told Vincent of his work against the enemies of man, and how it had impressed him that he’d survived for so long in such a difficult situation and that if he wanted to assist him that he would keep him on as a part of his retinue. Vincent was happy to assist but wanted to be more then just a hanger on to be used for situation when psykers were needing to be denied, so he took to spending time with the pilot of the many different ships they spent time on. Eventually learning enough to start piloting and finding that he had an aptitude for it he became Ciriks pilot for their many missions before he was declared as a rogue agent, since then he has taken refuge in Godwyn’s fleet providing his piloting skills and unique abilities to assist the man his inquisitor has told to him to assist.